crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Dmitri
Dmitri is the seventh guy to appear in the game. He is unlocked by reaching level 29 in the Pottery (Passionate) hobby. Story wise, he is turned into a boar and you find him giving clay modeling classes. Personality Dialogue List First Meeting # Needing a break from your grueling quest, you decide to take a little "you" time, and pursue a new passion. Making cool stuff with clay! You rush to your first class, ready to get your hands dirty... # When you notice that your teacher is a boar! He notices your staring, and begins to laugh in a strangely exotic accent. # "Ah ha, I see you have noticed that Dmitri is no mere man. Do not fear! The art of molding clay only requires passion, and Dmitri has that in spades." # Watching the boar shape the clay into a pot is rather hypnotic, and it takes a few minutes to realize that this is one of the guys you've cursed! You quickly mush your clay into an ashtray shape, and approach the boar after class to break the news of your identity... Adversary * So you are my knight in shining armor? Haha! I am so filled with hopeless despair. I must laugh, or I shall cry! Talk * For much of my life, I have feared to become a bore. Now I am a boar. Fate - she thinks she's so funny, doesn't she? * So you are the one who has bewitched me? I see. I was not expecting someone so... interesting. * An apology is only words. You must take actions to express your remorse. Please start with the act of scratching my ear. For I have an itch that could break a man. * I have long refuted the accusation that all men are pigs. That opinion is being... tested. * I have no grudges, little bird. Let us shake hands and make amends. Haha! Just kidding. Look ma - no hands. Date * Dinner I am sorry! At dinner, I made a bit of a pig of myself. But, well, you know... * BoatRide Yes, those duckies were annoyed. But that duck food was simply too delicious to resist! They knew the risks! * Coaster I ask you - if they didn't want us to bring cotton candy on the rides, why do they sell it so close to them? It's not like I dropped it on that kid on purpose! * Carnival Those gummy grubs were so satisfying. They filled me with such courage, that I was indeed afraid of no ghost! Poke * Ah ha! I see you are trying to tickle me! Well, I would advise you to be careful. My boar-instincts are leaning toward "goring" you in response. How rude they are! Upgrade to Acquaintance # Hmm. Alright, little bird. I have heard your song, and I will follow you into the forest. Let us begin our adventure. # But should you fail, I will have my revenge. I shall leave a scathing review on all your social media. Beware! Acquaintance * Not to sound ungrateful for your help, my little bird, but I don't suppose we could hurry this process up a little, yes? Perhaps with a generous purchase of diamonds... Talk * Three times today, I have tried to tie my mane into a bun. Three times, I have failed. It is surprisingly upsetting. I may have a bun addiction. * Ahh, do not worry my little witch doctor. Hakuna matata, they say. My name is Dmitri. * I do not always get cursed and turned into a boar. But when I do, I try not to make a pig of myself. * On the plus side, I can now smell truffles hidden beneath the earth. But it is an indiscriminate power. I can also smell... other things, beneath the earth. Stinky things. * It may amuse you to learn that it took a while for me to realize there was something wrong. Being a boar only became an issue when I ate breakfast, and the bacon tasted... familiar. Date * as Adversary Poke * as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy # Oh my! Look at the time! It has flown these last few hours. I dare say we are having a good time... # I mean, it could just be that you're good with animals. Or perhaps boars in particular. It is probably best we do not overthink this. # 'Friend' picture While you and Dmitri are cavorting through the park (he insists on the word 'cavorting'), he turns to you and smiles. "Ahh, these flowers remind me of our friendship! For they are so pretty and sweet. And hopefully they will not last long. But instead turn into fruit..." Frenemy * I find myself oddly jealous of other piggies, whose tails are curly and cute. I have tail envy. How my heart yearns! Talk * as Acquaintance Gift * Thank you, my little bird. I do enjoy the things you bring to me! So many things! Date * as Adversary Poke * as Adversary Upgrade to Friendzoned # I have written a poem for you. And here it is. "Roses are red. Violets are violet... # "In the cockpit of friendship, you are my pilot." I'm still working on it. Not bad though, yes? Friendzoned * I have made friends with a spider. She tells me I am truly 'some pig'. I suspect our friendship will last a long time, and not end in heart wrenching tragedy. Haha! Talk * Let's hoof it to the beach. I want to work on my tan. shh. Do not tell me that fur does not tan. Do not break the dream. * Someone called me "pork bun" today. Those are fighting words where I am from. * Perhaps next time you could turn me into a lion? Or a tiger? Oh! Or maybe a llama? How fun would this be? * I'm afraid I intend to hog all your time to myself. * This tail of mine is a welcomed addition. It is paint brush, tickler, fly swatter. Why did man leave his tail behind, I wonder? * Smile. For we are friends. Gift * as Frenemy Date * as Adversary Poke * as Adversary Upgrade to Awkward Besties # So you are saying that, to break the curse, we must try... a kiss? Oh my. You have no idea how happy this makes me. It is what I have always wanted! # And luckily, I always carry around mints for JUST this occasion, I have carried them for many years. Today they fulfill their destiny! # 'Kiss' picture Dmitri pulls a mint out of thin air and scarfs it down. "If a curse can be broken with a kiss, then prepare to end all the curses of the world. For ours will echo through eternity. Kiss me, you fool!" Awkward Besties * Ah ha! I am once more more man than beast. And unlike Beauty and the Beast, the transformation is a marked improvement! Talk * I am relieved the urge to eat garbage is passing. Thankfully, I did not give in to the craving to put pineapple on pizza. * I will miss the tusks. Such an intriguing blend of tooth and mustache. * Do not fret. This isn't even the largest my ears have been. I got pretty deep into ear gauging a while back. * Want to have a conversation? I'm all ears. * Ahh, this is much better little bird. I have missed these hands, these legs... This hair bun. Do not judge me. * I never thought I would say this, but I missed underwear. * Now that I have legs and pants, we should do things that require them, yes? Though I will not lie - pants and I have a troubled relationship. * A pale man with a bearded neck kept calling me Ganon today. I like the sound of this name. Ganon. Gift * Ahh, thank you my darling. I have no idea why this was so expensive, but I appreciate that you worked ten jobs to afford it for me. Date * Dinner Let us say that I am just so glad we have traded 'swine' for 'wine' at our dinner dates. * BoatRide Sometimes, you just need to read poetry in a swan boat to feel alive. * Coaster I cannot help but pose for the camera. Even when that camera is being used to sell pictures of myself at dramatic inflation. It is my Achilles heel! * Carnival Haha! That spooky robot reminded me of my Momma. Only it had more teeth and personality. Just kidding! I love my Momma! Don't look at me like that! Poke * There we are! Your ticklish fingers are so much nicer against my skin. And my "goring" instinct is now more of a "fidget" instinct. We've made progress! Upgrade to Crush # Hahaha! You make me laugh so easily. Either you are hilarious, or I am drunk. # I mean, there is no reason both of these things cannot be true. But I think it is just you are hilarious. Crush * My opinion of the noble pig has changed considerably from all this. I guess it is true that one should not judge an animal until you've walked a mile in their hooves. Talk * as Awkward Besties Gift * You are sweet! So many things you buy for me. You must stop... Well, maybe not "stop" stop. "Stop" is just a metaphor, in this case. Date * as Awkward Besties Poke * as Awkward Besties Upgrade to Sweetheart # I have noticed, since I have mostly become a man once more, That I am having... Man feelings? About you? # I figured I should tell you, in case they were part of the curse. Because these man feelings... I feel them *hard*. Sweetheart * Ahh, my little bird. Now that you have flown into my day, the sun seems warmer, brighter. You are like the sexy version of climate change. Talk * as Crush Gift * as Crush Date * as Crush Poke * as Crush Upgrade to Boyfriend #Let us not mince words, my little bird. My heart has become wrapped around the very idea of you. It is time to bring our relationship further... #...yes, I am ready to say it. You are a sweetheart. Haha! Look, I am blushing! Boyfriend *I must confess... Ever since my transformation... I have been drinking my wine straight from the bottle. It is my darkest secret, and I cannot stop now! Talk *Hush. Do not say a word. Just close your eyes. Live in this moment with me. Like beautiful game of Marco - Polo. *There's a hammock with our names on it. I warn you though - hammock snuggling is a dangerous art. It is not for the faint of heart. *Ahh, it is you, my little bird. Please sing for me, and lift my spirit from the ashen grey of winter into spring. *Do you wish to see a magic trick? Give me your hand. There. Magic. *Ahh, the sight of you takes my breath away. You are like the sexy version of asthma. I call it, "Dat-asthma". Gift *I am stunned! Your thoughtfulness is only exceeded by your generous spirit. Which is only exceeded by your cute butt. Date *as Sweetheart Poke *Haha! You are adorable. Pretending your tickles are innocent. But we both know that they are tickles of sinister intent! Upgrade to Lover #Oh look at the time! It says that I am your boyfriend now. I didn't know clocks could even tell you such things! #Well, my watch is telling my it's time to kiss you now. We don't dare refuse. #'Transformation' picture Out of the blue, Dmitri pulls you aside and whispers something in your ear. Before your brain can even figure out what he says, he puts his hand against your cheek and kisses you passionately. You close your eyes and lose yourself for a moment... before a sudden magical explosion! You open your eyes - the curse is broken! #'Lover' picture "Dear lover. I regret to tell you that I must leave. The world calls to me, and I must drift on the winds like a feather caught in the gyre. Just kidding! I will see you tomorrow for smooches and bum squeezes. <3" Love Dmitri Sex Scene #Out of the blue, Dmitri pulls you aside, and whispers in your ear in a language you don't understand, but whose intention is clear. He kisses you, his thumbs rubbing your cheeks, before his hands wander to your neck, your back, your buttocks. But things are momentarily interrupted by a magical explosion - the curse is broken! #Dmitri laughs, somehow making his fall seem smooth and sexy, and as he rises you can see his dick growing harder in anticipation. He kisses you again and again, guiding your body to the couch, and he makes love to you until all your thoughts float in a soft, pleasurable dream... #Later, Dmitri rubs your back, and says softly, "My apologies, my love. I was just going to kiss you... But desire overwhelmed me. Even now, as I look at you, I can feel it growing once again..." You feel him harden again, and your love making continues into the night. Lover *Kiss me. And think of all the kisses yet to come. Talk *as Boyfriend Gift *as Boyfriend Date *Masquerade Come. Take my hand. Let us dance. Hold me and let the music rule our bodies. We can no more resist it than we can resist each other. *the rest are same as Boyfriend Poke *as Boyfriend Upgrade to Max Lover #*Sigh* Well, it feels as though this curse is now coming to an end. But if you leave me now, that is a curse I am not ready to bear... #Stay with me. Play with me. Lay with me. Let us be lovers, and find happiness beneath every sky and star. Max Lover *as Lover *'(Naked)' I appear to have lost my clothes. Which is a day I have always looked forward to. Farewell clothes. *'(Naked)' As you can see, I am still naked. Unless you have been stricken blind. In that case, give me your hand and I shall prove it. *'(Naked)' Oh dear, I appear to be naked and sexually aroused. If only there was someone to take advantage of this silly situation with me. Talk *I never doubted you, my little bird. And I have felt many things about you. Stay, and I shall tell you some of them. The rest... I shall show you. *It looks like you have saved your damsel in distress. And not to perpetuate a stereotype, but I would like to show you my appreciation... *Drinking that cursed water was the best thing to happen to me. Except when it came out. It was rainbow colored and smelled like bacon. So strange. *Take my hand. No, I don't have an adventure in mind. I just felt I needed a hand to hold. *We have a good time together, my love. *I tried to cook you dinner, and burned down your kitchen. Maybe let's eat out tonight? And for however long kitchens take to get fixed? *I like you more than coffee. *gast* I did it! I said it! I did not know if I had the strength to say it out loud! *I tried to sculpt a statue of me for you. I was going to be anatomically accurate. But alas, I ran out of clay. *Oh good. My arms are empty, and craving to hold you. If you've got an hour to spare, I would appreciate your help with this. *You have captured my heart. I warn you - no cage will hold it. You must hold it tight, or let it fly away. *Hahaha! I feel so happy every time we chat. I also feel like I talk and talk and talk. Let me know if you'd like to get a word in! *Look there, in the distance! At that distraction! So I can steal a look at you uninterrupted. *So all these other man-imals you are helping... I don't suppose any of them are as adventurous as you? Perhaps we could all do an activity together? Gift *I love this. You are more generous than the sun and moon, which gift us with every day and night. You are like some sort of... Sun/Moon cross hybrid thing. *'Suit '''Voila! Dmitri is now naked. Which is what he wanted to be all along. I hope the feeling is... mutual. Date *as Lover Poke *as Lover *'(Naked)' Aha! I caught you! And now I shall tickle you in return. But I shall perform this feat... with no hands! *'(Naked)' You laugh, but my revenge will be swift and very sexy. That is the only type of revenge I know how to do. *'(Naked)' Ha ha! If you think you can tease me and escape so easily, you are in for a surprise my love. *'(Naked)''' Ha ha! Damn you! I cannot resist your touch! And yet you tickle me every time! I am caught in your vicious, sexy cycle. Requirement Table Trivia *Avatars resembling Nina and Elle from Crush Crush appear in the first meeting scene. *He has a sister named Lotus (a Phone Fling in Crush Crush) who works at a cafe as a barista.Hush Hush Kickstarter Update #23 – Character Spotlight: Lotus & Dmitri *He loves sleeping, pottery and spicy food according to his "Cinder" profile in his Intro Video. *For V.0.20, his requirements were rebalanced: **Reset boost needed increased **Affection levels were adjusted **Some skill requirements were decreased *His Friendzoned dialogue about befriending a spider is a reference to the children's novel, Charlotte's Web, by E. B. White. *His Awkward Besties intro was formerly "I had to get a restraining order against a meerkat that was harassing me at work. He had an unusual obsession with my, how shall we say... flatulence?" Gallery Dimitri intro 2.png Dimitri intro 4.png Dimitri intro 3.png Dimitri intro 1.png Dimitri friendship.png Dimitri kiss.png 8D3F610C-7566-45E4-BD4A-15111C68D83C.jpeg|Dmitri Transformation Photo dmitri-lover-01.png|Lover Dimitri dinner animal.png Dimitri boatride animal.png Dimitri coaster animal.png Dimitri carnival animal.png Dimitri dinner manimal.png Dimitri boatride manimal.png Dimitri coaster manimal.png Dimitri carnival manimal.png dmitri-masq-01.png|Masquerade Date References Category:Blush Blush Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Guys